Musings
by Talis13
Summary: Romance of Glitch & DG through his combination of his old self and new self. Fluff. :


Title- Musings (1/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating- G

Disclaimer- All known characters are from the Tin Man miniseries on SciFi. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. :)

Pairing- DG & Glitch they're just too darn cute! *squeezes them *

She leaned against the fence post, staring out towards the garden. Her fingers twisted together behind her back before coming to play with the dark red dress. Since her reintroduction she had to wear a dress once in awhile. Boring, but whatever worked for her mom she supposed. The skirt poofed out slightly and trailed around her legs into the lush green grass. Finally she reached the raised wooden platform where tall, gangly man sat on the swing. The smile on his face was infectious as the sun shone brightly from overhead.

"Hi Glitch."

"DG!" he smiled as she sat in swing next to him, grabbing his hand. "What brings you out here?"

She shrugged, grasping his hand as they both began to swing, her skirt trailing through the grass once more. "Just wanted to see how you were."

"Peachy doll. You?"

She grinned as he arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you afraid?"

"Hmm." he shrugged slightly as they continued to swing. "Not really. I get the rest of my mind back- I don't see how that would be a problem ya know?"

"True." she frowned slightly, gripping his hand a little tighter. "I'm afraid."

It was the first time a frown touched his lips as his other hand gently pulled her chin towards him. "Why? Why are you afraid DG?"

"It'll sound stupid."

"Maybe I can keep up then."

She stuck her tongue out at him, bringing another smile to his lips. It was nice to see him smile... "I've...heard about how you were as my mom's advisor..."

"Oh?" he looked at her cautiously, not caring for her tone. "Was I terrible?"

"No." she sighed wistfully before smiling at him. "But I did hear you were pretty uptight and serious."

"That doesn't sound like me at all!" he looked almost appalled. The look turned hopeful though. "Maybe my split personalities will blend a little bit. I hope. I don't think it would be fun to be a stuffed shirt but it would be neat to know stuff again."

DG smiled slightly at his typical enthusiasm. Always looking for that silver lining. She stood before standing in front of him, pulling him up by the sleeves. "Walk with me." she clasped his hand tightly again, pulling him along as they walked into the beautiful cultured gardens. "I hope you'll be happy, but I hope you don't forget me..."

"I would never forget you DG!!" he grabbed her shoulders with a stricken look in his brown eyes. "Why would you say that? I knew you with both parts of me- the one before and the one now."

She chuckled slightly, pulling away, a sad look in her eyes. "You did...I guess...I'm worried that you'll still think of me as that bratty little girl that you knew before. And...I want you to not think of me that way anymore."

His fingers traced gently around her jaw, a smile ghosting along his lips. "Any fool, even I, can see the beautiful woman you've turned into. Even with my other half, I'd like to think he'd notice just like I have." She shook her head with a roll of her eyes. Her focus snapped quickly to his eyes as his warm hands held her chin firmly upwards, small smile still on his lips as he spoke. "I think I'll maintain some of the more charming aspects I picked up with this new personality. Like the fact I can make you smile. I just hope I don't change so much to the point that you don't want to be around me anymore."

"Oh, I'd never feel that way." her hands grasped his slim wrists as they met each other's gaze.

"You don't know that, I could be a complete stick in the mud."

She laughed as he cocked his head slightly, pleased expression on his face. "I highly doubt that!" a smirk touched her lips. "Besides, I won't let you."

DG raised up to her tiptoes, sliding her hands back into his hair before pushing her lips to his. Glitch was surprised but she noticed he came to rather quick and returned the kiss easily. He bit gently at her bottom lip before stepping back slightly, eyes hazy. "If that's what you mean, I don't think he'll complain either."

She laughed brightly as he pushed her against the tree, claiming her lips once more. DG surfaced for air as he nipped gently at her neck. "I would hope not. Even given the age difference."

Glitch pulled back, eyes wide. "Oh yeah. How old did they say I was?"

She smiled saucily at him, straightening his jacket and the collar of his shirt. "Old enough to know better but still too young to care."

"They didn't quite say it that way." his nose wrinkled as she laughed again. "Wasn't it like, thirty something?"

"Something like that." she smoothed his shirt before resting a hand against his neck. "I'm twenty one so it's not that bad."

"I hope my other side agrees otherwise we may have a bigger personality conflict than we'll probably have anyway."

DG sighed with a smile, grabbing his hand again. "I'm not even sure what to say to that Glitch, it was so incredibly convoluted."

He shrugged as they began walking again. "Will you be there tomorrow for the surgery?"

"Absolutely. And I'll be there when you wake up too. I hope you don't forget me or push me away or anything."

"Never." he kissed the back of her hand. "I have too much to lose if I forget now."

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes- I've watched the Tin Man series again recently- I still like it despite the cheesiness. Fun characters, without a doubt. I like the idea of Glitch and DG- it makes sense in my world anyway. ;D Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoy!


End file.
